ZoidsX: The Battle For Planet Zi
by LeeV3
Summary: Two brothers will travel the world in search of there lost home and lost memories, but little do they know that they will land in the middle of a conflict that threatens the future of Planet Zi and there actions will decide the fate of the world. They will meet many new friends as well as enemies, bonds will be formed and broken, love will be won and lost and so will lives.
1. Prologue Part 1

** Zoids:X.: The Battle For Planet Zi :Prologue Part I**

**Hi, LeeV3 here, this is my first FanFic so please R&R. I will be accepting OCs, I ask that you please PM them to me, the char sheet is at the end. Some of you will notice that I have borrowed a few tools from Spiralgamer, I like it so I'm using it. Anything else PM me and I hope you have as much fun reading it as I did writing it.**

**Disclaimer-I do not own Zoids, but pretty much everything else you will read.  
**

* * *

** ***_**Desert on the Western Continent**_*****

_** Double The Ligers Double The Trouble**_

Its midday in the Elemia Desert and two Liger Zeros and there pilots are lost. The pilots are brothers, though not by birth and are as different as there Ligers. The elder brother is Li Ukami an 18 year old with short spiky hair with green tips, he has a purple Zi mark under his left eye. He has strange long canine teeth, earning him the nickname "Fang". He wears a black leather vest with a purple under shirt, black cargo pants and black boots. He is the pilot of the black Liger Zero, which he has named Shadow, and has green gear joints and eyes.

The younger brother is Daisuke Takamori a sixteen year old with messy, spiky, red hair and bangs that frame his face and half hide his blue Zi mark on his forehead. He wears a black leather jacket with red streaks and a blue undershirt, red jeans, and red and white sneakers. He is the pilot of the blue Liger Zero that he has named Frost, Frost has a blue body, but has the original white Zero armor with dull gold claws, teeth, and eyes.

Man it's hot! I have to find a way out of this heat. I wonder how Daisuke is doing. I can't even remember how we got into this desert.

"Hey Daisuke how are you two holding up?" "Huh, oh, Frost and I are fine" Daisuke said almost bragging. "Yea lucky you" you little punk.

"Hey, Li I see some buildings up ahead, they look like ruins" "Yea, I see'em, let's go and get in the shade" Man I hope we can find some food or at least some water.

"Hey bro, how about we race to the ruins?" said Daisuke, sounding a lot more cheerful than I did. " "You're on! Let's show those two beginners how it's done Shadow!" "You wish, Frost and I are gonna put you to shame" Daisuke said with a smile that seemed huge on my communicator screen.

"GO!" we both shouted as our Ligers started to sprint and then break into full runs, both roar loudly as they ran to the finish line of what now looked like a rotting military base. After almost a mile, I notice that my brother and I are neck and neck and that the ruins were a lot closer.

"See ya bro" Daisuke says right before he engages the boosters on his liger's back and they rocket past me and Shadow, kicking up a sand cloud as they rocketed past us towards the old buildings.

"Oh yeah! We totally beat you!" My little brother said triumphantly after Shadow made it to the ruins. "You just got lucky Daisuke, don't let it go to your head, it's not like you can beat me and Shadow in a fight." I said trying to put my kid brother back in his place. "Not yet, but we will, right Frost?" The large metal cat roared in agreement.

As my little brother started getting pumped up and talking to his Liger about having a battle, I noticed that the sand started to move. "Hey Daisuke, watch-out behind you!"

"Huh, what Li?" Just then, Guysacks burst from the sand and started firing lasers at us. Our ligers roared in pain and anger as they were hit with the barrage of purple-blue beams, pining them to the ground.

"Come on Shadow we have to get the hell out of here, we have to help Daisuke and Frost!" He roared loudly and got to his feet. "Let's show'em what we can do buddy, STRIKE LASER CLAW!" Shadow charged for one of the scorpion shaped zoids with laser cannons on the tips of their tails; he managed to jump over it and used his claw to sever its tail, which caused its weapons system to shut down, taking it out of the fight. This caused the other Guysacks to turn at me and Shadow, "Let's move, I don't think they're happy about what we did to their friend."

We started running around, trying to doge as many of the lasers as we could while taking them out of the fight and then I saw Daisuke and Frost getting up. "Hey! What took you so long?" I asked Daisuke more pissed off than anything.

"Come on Li, it's not like I planned this or anything!" "Just shut up and help me finish these things off! There are six left of them left, now come on!" "Ok, ok! Let's show these overgrown bugs what we can do Frost." The large liger growled, "Yea that's more like it, now Frost, Laser Fang Attack!" Frost charged the nearest Guysack and used his fangs to rip it to shreds, and then he turned on the next zoid in his path. That's more like, I said to myself as my little brother and I tore through the last of our attackers.

* * *

***Desert Base***

We decided to check out the base sense we were already there, we found a large hanger that was open and decided to start the search there.

"Hey now that we're done can we rest a bit?" Daisuke ask while he was climbing down from Frost's cockpit. "What do you mean rest, Shadow and I took care of most of them!" I said after we were standing next to each other in the huge hanger, which looked like it was used to store Zoids and weapons when the base was operational and a few seemed to still be there( a blue Pteras and a white Command Wolf with a long range rifle on its back) . "Ok, let's get to snooping." My little brother said with a mischievous smile that rather worried me.

"Ok then kid you look over there for a light switch or something, it's going to get dark soon and we're gonna need some light." "Alright, but then can we go look for the kitchen Li? I haven't eaten all day!" My younger brother whined, as if he was the only one that was hungry" Yea sure" I said while I was running my hand over a wall looking for a switch. "I found it!" Daisuke said as he flipped on the switch and illuminated the hanger.

"Whoa!" Daisuke said in shock and disbelief" this place is bigger than we thought!" "Yea and look at the Ligers" I said to draw my brother's attention to our sand covered Zoids. "Oh No Frost!" He said as he ran to his mostly brown Liger. "Don't worry we'll clean them both in the morning" I said to reassure my brother and both our zoids.

We eventually found the kitchen, which was stocked with grub; and we ate until we were full. I decided to make a fire in the hanger and me and Daisuke slept next to our sand covered friends.

"Hey Li, did you notice all of these posters and that huge sign painted in big black and pink paint?" I looked to the wall where Daisuke was pointing and I saw it.

**To Be Continued…**

* * *

** Voice Cast**

Eric Vale **Li Ukami**

Peter Doyle **Daisuke Takamori**

* * *

**Preview**

**Daisuke: Oh, crap man we're gonna die!**

**Li: No we aren't it's gonna be ok.**

**Daisuke: You don't know that, oh man we are screwed!**

**Li: Calm down, that could have been here for years.**

**Daisuke: But, what if its not, huh?**

**Li: Well I guess we'll find out in the morning. **

**Next Time on **_**ZoidsX.: The Battle For Planet Zi- Sister Slash**_

**Daisuke: We are so screwed!**

**Li: Shut up and go to sleep already!**

* * *

**Char Sheet**

Character Name:

Age and Gender(14/21):

Appearance(Face,height,body-type,etc):

Clothes:

Personality:

Job[ Military(add rank), Zoid Pilot, Bandit,Mechanic, Transporter,etc.](optional):

Hometown or Continent:

Zoid(type,color(s),weapons,etc.):

Likes:

Dislikes:

Voice Actor:


	2. Prologue Part 2

**Ok this is the end of the prologue,I have tried to work**** on it best I could and workout my format and point of view,I was assisted by two fellow writers, L.A.P. and love2read69 in this,I am still accepting ocs and will be until chapter4 I ask that you pm them to me its just easier for me that way. So please enjoy and review.****  
**

** ZoidsX.: The Battle For Planet Zi- Prologue part 2  
**

_**~Sister Slash~**_

* * *

*Desert Base*

It is just a few hours after daybreak and the brothers are washing their Ligers outside the base discussing last night's events. The younger brother, Daisuke, was trying to convince Li to leave the base before its owners returned and they were caught.

"Come on Li, we have to leave before it's too late!" Daisuke told his older brother as he dried off Frost's armor.

"Just calm down, we'll be fine." Li said as he took off his shirt showing a moderately toned core and muscular arms that were less defined than his younger brother's was. "Let's just get these guys clean, ok?" Li groaned as he sprayed Shadow with a hose he found in the hanger they had slept in the night before.

"Don't tell me to calm down! We both saw that message written in that weird paint on the wall and all those blood red flags." Daisuke said sounding angry and a bit freaked out by the messages on the wall.

"THIS IS THE HOUSE THAT SISTER SLASH BUILT AND ALL TRESPASSERS WILL BE KILLT" Li said in a very mocking tone, still cleaning sand off his Liger.

"That's not funny man! What if they come back and want to kill me?" Daisuke yelled at his big brother. "...I mean us." Daisuke says realizing what he said.

"No you're right. I mean you did eat that box of cupcakes that said Property of Rana DO NOT TOUCH, so we know at least one of them wants you dead." Li said while a devious smile spread across his round face. He started to laugh and almost fell off Shadow's nose.

"D-Do you really think they'd kill us over food? I mean we haven't eaten in days." Daisuke said in a very concerned and frightened tone that made his brother start laughing while he was climbing down from the black Zoid.

"Chill out Daisuke, what are the odds of them coming back now? Come on tell me, I know you crunched the numbers." Li smirked at his younger brother who had a habit of over thinking any bad situation.

"I'm just saying anything could happen. Take yesterday for example; we were attacked out of fucking nowhere!" Daisuke said waving his hands in the air. "I can't risk being killed over cupcakes Li!" He yelled more in anger than in fear.

Li walked over to his little brother and ruffled his red hair, making it even messier, "I made a promise to keep you safe until we got back to mom and I'm gonna keep that promise." Li said as he grinned widely showing off his long canines and hugged Daisuke.

Daisuke began to struggle, "Ok, ok, let me go!" Daisuke broke free and immediately ran to Frost, looking in his newly shinned claws, and fixed his hair to its original messy state. Daisuke then looked at his brother and asked, "Can we please go now."

"Why?" Li asked.

Daisuke pointed to a group of Zoids off in the distance, "That's why!"

"Damn it!" Li said as he grabbed his shirt and vest and ran into the hanger.

"Where are you going?" Daisuke yelled after his brother.

"Just shut up and get ready to go!" Li replied before he disappeared in the hanger.

* * *

**MEANWHILE**

The Slashers are on their way back to base after collecting their pay from a successful job. They are a group of mostly skilled mercenaries, four of whom worked together on a mission for the Empire and left for dead; though they are a team, they at times work alone and work together when a job calls for it. The leader of these mercenaries is Kimiko Slash, a fearless young woman known for her ruthlessness in battle. Zach alerts her that there are some strange Zoids outside the base, she immediately tells the rest of her team to prepare for battle.

"Listen up!" She shouted as she climbed into her purple Cannon Tortoise. "We don't know who the hell these guys are or what they want, and they may have already taken out Remmy, so be careful. Ok, let's move!"

"Can I go this time big sis?" Said a small boy with tan skin, purple and black hair, with yellow eyes and old goggles around his neck.

"I'm sorry Zach, not this time it's too dangerous and we can't have our only mechanic getting hurt in a fight." Kimiko said as she smiled and climbed into her turtle shaped Zoid.

"Yea kid, it'll be safer for you to sit her with Blaze and Misa," said Razor, A young pilot new to the Slashers, with jet-black hair and lazy blue eyes. "Hey Rana lets go give the boss some back up, hopefully these guys will actually be a challenge for us" he said as he climbed into his white Konig Wolf and started off after their leader.

"Hey, wait for me you idiot" Rana yelled after Rally (Razor) as she took off after him in her Silver-plated Geno Saurer. "Why am I stuck with this idiot?" Rana said to herself as she and Razor caught up with Kimiko.

"Ok guys, it looks like they managed to take out all of the sleepers and I just saw the one in the black Liger come from the hanger with a large backpack, so don't think they are from the any of the empires, but they did steal from us"

"So we go in blasting!" Razor said, cutting Kimiko off.

"No you idiot!" said Kimiko as she stopped a few hundred yards from the base. "Like I said we don't know enough to attack them now, so I'm gonna go to the base and talk to them, if things get out of hand then you can waste them. Got it?" Kimiko said as she ran a hand through her light purple hair and pined it up, then started moving towards the two Liger Zeros and their pilots.

"Damn it!" said Razor in a disappointed tone. "I hate when she does this, I wanna fight too!"

"Shut up." Replied an agitated Rana, "Why do you care about that, as long we get our cut of the cash I could care less what happens to this precious base as long as no one touches my stuff." Rana announced indiscriminately.

* * *

** OUTSIDE THE HANGER**

Li notices the three zoids heading towards them as he climbs into the cockpit of his Liger. "Daisuke I need an update what's going on?" He said to his younger brother as soon as the communicator screen activated.

"Well, it's a lot of them; two Gustavs (Transport Zoids), two Cannon Tortoises, two Konig Wolves, a Zaber Fang, and a fucking Geno Saurer! Three of them started coming this way and stopped while you were climbing into Shadow, now there is a black and purple Cannon Tortoise headed straight for us." Daisuke reported almost frantically.

"Ok, let's try to ride this out and not do anything rash. I'll try to talk to them, but if that doesn't work I want you to run and hide someplace safe."

"I'm not gonna leave you hear by yourself!" Daisuke yelled at his older brother.

"Good." Li said with a sharp tooth grin as he leaped from his jet-black Liger and walked to the pilot of the Cannon Tortoise. A girl with light purple hair standing in front of it with a no nonsense look on her round face, he couldn't help checking out her petite and athletic body as she folded her arms and leaned against her Zoid. "I have a bad feeling about this." Li said to himself as their eyes met.

"Hello, I am Kimiko Slash and I have a few questions for you." She said as she checked his face for a reaction and noticed that he didn't have on a shirt just a leather vest that was unzipped showing is abs and several scars that caused her to look away.

"Ok, ask away Sister Slash." Li said in a mocking tone not realizing that he had slightly angered the woman standing in front of him.

"Who are you and what are you doing here? I think it's fair to warn you that if I don't like what you tell me I'll kill you both." Kimiko said, smiling slightly as she noticed Li swallowing hard before he spoke.

"Ok, I am Li Ukami my younger brother Daisuke Takamori and I woke up in the desert about a month ago with no memory . All we had to go on was this", Li said as he pulled an old picture from his pocket and showed it to Kimiko, "we have been wandering ever since trying to get home and find our mother. That's us in the picture." He said pointing to his mother and the two boys she was hugging.

Kimiko looked at the photograph and then at then back to Li. "Ok, so what are you doing here, in my base and what was in that backpack you put in your Liger?" She said in a commanding tone that caught Li off guard and caused him to step back a bit.

"Well as you could guess, it's very dry in the desert and my brother and I hadn't eaten in days, we saw your um base and thought it would be a good place to rest and with any luck we would find food."

"And what's in the bag!" She said losing her patience.

"Just some food and water for my brother and me." Li blurted out after being pelted with another question, I'm very sorry for stealing from you, but I had no other choice, who knows when we were gonna eat again and…

"Stop" Kimiko said cutting Li off, "I've heard enough."

"Aw fuck she's gonna kill us" Li screamed in his head and was about to run to his Liger.

"I have one more question for you. Are you two any good with those big cats of yours?"

"Of course we are, we did take out all of those Guysacks yesterday and look not a scratch on Frost or Shadow!" The young pilot grinned showing his long canines as he boasted to the girl in a dark purple shirt, black pants, boots, and a black bandana wrapped around her left arm above he elbow.

They both smiled and talked for a few more minutes, and then they shook hands and walked back to their zoids. Kimiko climbed into her purple turtle and signaled her team to join her.

"So what was that about?" Rana asked but didn't really care.

"Yea why didn't I get to fight?" Razor and Zach exclaimed in unison, one in frustration the other asking in disappointment.

"Shut up! You two are really starting to bug me!" Blaze screamed and it looked like her auburn hair was actually on fire as she scolded the two of them into silence.

"Ok Ms. Hothead you need to chill." Misa said as she laughed at the guys running away and hiding behind Rana. "So, what happened Sister Slash, what's the verdict?" Misa asked with cheerful smile.

"I took care of it." Kimiko said as she let down her hair and climbed into one of the Gustavs.

* * *

Li made it back to his brother and their Ligers, and then he told Daisuke some of what he and Kimiko spoke about. "So what did she say? About killing us I mean." Daisuke asked as he scratched his head taking in most of what he had been told.

Li sat back on one of Shadows paws and smirked, "Don't worry bro, I took care of it."

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

* * *

** Voice Cast**

Eric Vale **Li Ukami**

Peter Doyle **Daisuke Takamori - Submitted by: Lightning Assassin Phoenix**

Laura Bailey **Kimiko Slash** **- Kimberly S.J.**

Will Friedle **Zacheron (Zach) Schubalts - Jonathan Z.G.**

George Grant **Rally (Razor) Fuuzaro - Submitted by: Truth of the Chosen**

Cristina Vee **Rana Takeba - Submitted by: lordoftheRoses**

Luci Christian **Jinjer (Blaze) Williams - Tabitha P.**

Jessica DiCicco **Misa Yukari - Submitted by: Ambercatlucky2**

Johnny Yong Bosch **Tyson (Remmy) Remington - Submitted by: Barrett M107**

* * *

** ~Preview~**

**Daisuke: What do you mean you took care of it!**

**Li: Just calm down its ok.**

**Kimiko: Yea kid you should listen to him.**

**Daisuke: Who-who the hell are you!**

**Kimiko: Oh, I'm Kimiko Slash.**

**Misa & Jinjer: Did he just faint?**

**Tyson: What's going on? Can't a guy get some Sleep around here!**

**Li: Wow, well umm Next time on ZoidsX-The Battle For Planet Zi ~Cat and Dog Fight~**

**Tyson: That sounds lame man.**

**Li: Who the hell are you!?  
**


	3. Chapter 1

**ZoidsX.: The Battle For Planet Zi**

**Chapter One.: ~ The Arrangement ~**

***Western Desert***

After returning to their separate parties, Li and Kimiko explained what had been said as both groups move towards the hanger of the Slashers base.

"Ok, let me get this straight" Daisuke said trying to grip why they weren't running away while they still had a chance. "We're going to meet them at their base and fight them? Are you fucking mental!? Its six on two, we can't win that type of fight man!" The red haired teen said freaking out in the cockpit of his snow-white zoid.

"Well not exactly." Li said as he rubbed the back of his head and tried not to laugh as he saw his younger brother's reaction on the communicator screen in his cockpit. "We're only gonna fight two of them and don't worry I made sure whoever Rana is, she's out, so you can rest easy about the fight, but Kimiko did tell me that they all are really good pilots so, there's that to worry about.

"Are you kidding me, that's not any better man, we could still lose man and then what?" Daisuke yelled as his face started to turn red.

Li hesitated but knew he had to tell his younger brother the truth. "Well um if we lose…"

* * *

"So, I get to kill them huh." Rana said as Kimiko was briefing her side on the deal.

"What happens to the kitties?" Misa asked from the back seat of a pink Gustav.

"You and Blaze can keep them as trophies if you like." Kimiko replied.

"Yay!" Misa yelled with joy at the thought of getting a new cat to play with.

"Speak for yourself cat girl." Blaze said as she scolded the girl sitting next to her.

Razor and Zach rode in the teams purple Gustav. "So what did your big sis say we were to do when we got to the base?" Razor asked.

"She didn't say anything, she just told me to ride with you so the girls could talk in private." Zach said as he kicked his small legs in the passenger seat.

Back in the pink Gustav the girls finish there discussion and the two of them chosen to fight prepare for the battle ahead. "Are you sure about this? I mean, what do we do if they actually win?" Rana asked Kimiko as she lay back in her seat and propped her legs on the dash.

"Like I said, IF they win, we let them join up, but if they lose, which they will, you take them out and then"

"We get to keep their kitties!" Misa yelled cutting off Kimiko before she was able to finish.

"Right Misa." Kimiko said very agitated that she was cut off . "When we reach the base you two get in your zoids and go to the training field and when I start the match you know what to do."

"Got it." Misa and Blaze said in unison.

* * *

The two brothers reach the base first, climb from there Ligers, and wait for the Slashers to arrive. "After this is over I'm gonna kill you! How could you agree to let them kill us if we lose?" Daisuke said as he waved his arms wildly and yelled at his older brother, "What was all that about protecting me until we get to mom, huh? Was that just a lie?" Daisuke said angrily as tears welled up in is light hazel brown eyes and he grabbed Li by the collar of his vest "Why!"

Li pushed his younger off, "Because it was the only way, it was the only way to keep us alive! If we don't fight we're dead anyway, at least now we have a fighting chance, we can't back out now and we can't lose here, so are you with me?" Li said in a tone that bordered on harsh and hateful as he extended his hand to Daisuke and helped him to his feet.

"Yea, I'm with you." Daisuke said as he got up and dusted his self off.

"We can't show weakness anymore Daisuke, so no more tears got it?" Li feigned a toothy smile as he and his brother embraced "I love you bro." Li said as they let go.

"Who's crying now?" Daisuke said in a cheerful tone mocking his elder brother.

Li straightens his face as he notices the Slashers have arrived, he tells Daisuke to quickly return to his Zoid. After he was sure that his brother was out of sight Li started to relax and put his hands into his pants pockets as the pink Gustav stopped in front of him and the other kept going and parked inside the hanger. "What now?" Li said as four women exited the pink Transport Zoid. He was speechless as he saw the four beautiful women walking towards him, the only one from the group he recognized was Kimiko Slash. There was a tall woman standing to Kimiko's left, she had long silver hair that she wore in ponytail and violet eyes, she wore a white jacket over a brown sleeveless top with a low neckline, she had black cargo pants that looked like they were tucked into her clearly old boots that look as if they had seen much combat and black fingerless gloves, her whole outfit seamed to cling to her well-proportioned body. The other two girls were on her right, they both really caught Li's attention and he couldn't take his eyes off them. The first girl was the same height as Kimiko (5'6"); she had a soft round face and fair skin, she had long auburn hair that seemed to be three different shades the lightest in bangs, and her eyes were a light hazel with a hint of green. She wore a camouflage tank top (that made it hard for Li not to stare at her breasts), baggy dark khaki cargo pants, and blue sneakers that looked brand new. The last girl was a bit shorter (5'4"), she had a heart shaped face, with golden brown eyes and dark brown hair with streaks of turquoise blue, crimson red, and light caramel blonde. She had an hourglass shape that she shows off in her black tank top and pink mini skirt; she also had white fingerless gloves with black cats on them, and black and white skater sneakers.

"Are you ready?" Kimiko asked as the group finally met up with the young Liger pilot that she had almost killed earlier for staring at her when they first met.

"Yea." Li said as if he wasn't about to fight for his life. "Are you gonna introduce me to your friends before the fight?

"No, but if you win I might." Kimiko said "Follow the redhead and shorty here to the training grounds, there your fate will be decided." The young gang leader spoke as if she was leading him to his doom.

"Hey! Who are you calling short? I'm only two inches shorter than you!" Misa said in a tone that almost sounded like a whine.

"Come on and let's just get this over with." Blaze groaned in boredom.

"Yea, and make it quick." Rana said losing her patience "_If it weren't for the cash I was making here, I would have dumped these losers and moved on a long time ago_." Rana thought to herself while her teammates climbed into their Zoids.

"It's a shame that we have to kill him." Misa said as she climbed into her custom Zaber Fang AT (a large raspberry red saber tooth tiger with black joint guards, and assorted weapons.)

"Yea, he's cute too." Blaze replied as she was climbing into her black and blue Konig Wolf with gold accents. "Oh well, he better at least put up a good fight." Blaze said to herself.

"Li, I have to ask you something before you go." Kimiko said as she motioned for him to come to her.

"What do you ugghh?" Li was halted as Kimiko kneed him in the chest and he collapsed on the ground. "What the hell was that for? You psycho!" He said in a mixture of anger and pain and a look in his eyes that screamed for vengeance.

Kimiko whispered into his ear as he stood up holding his ribs. "I saw you staring at us as we walked to meet you. I didn't like how you smiled fang boy."

"_I hope the rest of them aren't as crazy and violent as that chick." _Li thought to himself as he walked back to his Liger.

* * *

*In The Hanger*

After parking in the hanger Razor and Zach began searching for the member of their team who was to be watching the base. "Tyson, where are you!" They both yelled as they walked through the base and made their way to the control room. "Wait won't he be in his room?" Zach said as he and Razor made it to the large control room full of computers and camera monitors.

"Yea, that makes sense." Razor replied, as he was looking at a large video screen. "And since it was your idea you get to go wake up the old guy." Razor said as he turned the screen to the training field. "And make it quick or you're gonna miss the fight."

"Right." Zach said as he bolted out the door and headed to Tyson's room.

* * *

*The Training Field*

The four Zoids reached the old military training field, evidence of weapons testing was everywhere, parts of shattered rock and even the corpses old Zoids lay scattered and eroding, it seemed more like a graveyard than a battlefield, _"but what are battle fields anyway, nothing more than a resting place for those weak enough to die there." _Li thought as he and his brother were about to fight for their lives. "Daisuke, are you ready to show these ladies what we can do?"

"Yea, Frost and I are ready to put them down!" Daisuke said cheerfully as his Liger roared in approval.

"You don't go until I say so." Kimiko's voice boomed from the speakers around the field. "Besides I have to tell you the rules first you idiots. Ok, this is a two on two battle, there are no weapon restrictions and the team with the last Zoid standing wins. GO!" Kimiko screamed over the loud speaker.

"So which one do you want Daisuke?" Li asked his younger brother as they watched the female pilots that they were about to go to war with.

"Ummm, I'll take the big cat." Daisuke answered with a wide grin. "Let's go get'em Frost!" The white Liger roared

and began to move.

"I guess that means the doggie's for us buddy." Li said. The Ligers ran toward their opponents who literally were standing still.

"I know they don't think they can beat us with guts alone." Blaze said as she and her teammate laughed at their opponents' blind charge.

Misa smiled and jumped with joy in the spacious cockpit of her Zaber Fang AT, "Yay, those kitties are as good as ours!" She yelled with a childish joy.

"Let's just blow them away! The pilot with hot auburn hair screamed as her blood began to boil. At that, she and Misa began to fire rockets at their adversaries, in an attempt to end the battle quickly and avoid any damage to their own machines.

With the barrage of missiles headed for them, the brothers had no choice but to take evasive maneuvers and avoid being taken out of the fight. _"These crazy bitches are trying to kill us, I guess Li was right." _Daisuke thought to himself as he dodged projectiles. "Let's show them what we can do guys!" Daisuke and Frost seamed to roar with one voice and they charged for the big red cat.

"Well we can't let those two show us up, now can we? Let's show this dog girl wh… agh" Li was cut off when a missile hit Shadow's side and knocked him over. "Damn you!" Li yelled as Shadow got back to his feet and began running towards his target.

"Here they come Blaze, I think they're mad." Misa giggled as the two Ligers rushed wildly in their direction and she began to charge the white Liger, "This one is mine." She said in a harsher tone of voice showing that she was getting serious.

"Fine, I was getting bored anyway. It's time to put you boys down." Blaze said and she activated her Konig's targeting systems and CP-22 Dual Sniper Rifle and locked on to the black Liger Zero. "Bang" Was all she said when she had her sights lined up on the Liger's cockpit and fired.

Blaze wore a mixed look of anger and confusion when she realized what happened, the black Liger had activated an Energy Shield and stopped her attack, and she saw her ammunition caught in the E-Shield. "You're gonna have to do better than that to bring down Shadow and me!" Li yelled as he rammed the black and blue wolf Zoid hard, knocking it to the ground. "Do you surrender?" Li asked the female pilot.

"Never you weak bastard!" Blaze screamed in extreme anger at her opponent. She quickly repositioned her Konig's rifles and prepared to fire again.

"That's too bad, I kind of liked you." Li said in a chilling tone that froze Blaze and stopped her from firing. "Strike Laser Claw!" Li howled as Shadow severed the barrels of the affixed rifles and they fell to the sand with a loud thump.

"You son of a bitch!" Blaze yelled at Li when she realized that her weapons systems had frozen and she had lost the battle.

"_I wonder how Daisuke and Frost are." _Li thought to himself. As he turned around he saw a cloud of smoke and sand, when it cleared he was shocked to see both Zoids on the ground, Frost's armor was very badly damaged and the Zaber Fang was missing its front left leg. "Daisuke? Daisuke!" Li shouted, attempting to contact his younger brother. He leaped from his Liger and ran to his brother's still smoking Zoid "Daisuke! Are you alright? Answer me!" Li screamed out of anger and pure fear for his brother.

* * *

*Slasher Base*

After the battle the Zoids were taken back to the hanger and damage calculations were done by Zach, Rana, and Tyson. Kimiko, Li, Razor, and Blaze were in the command room talking. Daisuke and Misa were in the infirmary resting, they were both still unconscious from their clash.

"So we have two new recruits huh? Tyson asked as he adjusted his specially designed steam-punk goggles as he tended to the battered Zaber Fang.

Zach sat next to Tyson, readjusted his goggles and helped the silver grey haired man reattach the large Zoid's leg. "Yea, Misa and the younger brother went all out on each other, that's why they're in the infirmary and their Zoids are in such bad shape. Blaze is really mad too." The young Zoid mechanic said.

"I'd be pissed too if that little bastard got a lucky shot and took out my guns leaving my immobile and screwed in a real fight." Rana added as she worked on Blaze's Konig Wolf. "It's gonna take some time and cash to make all these repairs before our next job." She said while pinning up her hair.

"Me and Tyson can get it done if you can get the parts." Zach yelled across the hanger.

"Whatever you say brainiac." Rana said with a slight smile on her face as she complimented the young mech genius.

"I'm with ya kid, as long as I can get some sleep before we start." Tyson said as he left the hanger headed for his bedroom.

"Congratulations on your victory Li. I really underestimated you and your brother. We welcome you to our team." Kimiko said to the eldest brother in a tone that almost sounded rehearsed.

"Uh, thank you for letting us join and not blowing our heads off." Li said half joking. Still not sure if he and Daisuke were safe.

"Yea kid, you're lucky. I don't know what you and your brother did to get the redhead demon queen and the flame princess to not kill you guys." Razor said to his new teammate as he tried to fight an urge to challenge him just yet.

"Shut it!" Blaze screamed as she hit Razor and knocked him on his ass. She screamed again and then marched out of the room.

"Wow." Li said as he watched the beautiful monster storm out.

"Yea, she likes you." Razor said as Li helped him to his feet. "You are one lucky bastard." He said as he held his bruised jaw.

"Some how I doubt that." Li replied.

"That's enough Rally." Kimiko barked. "Just show him to his room and keep your mouth shut." She warned him as they left her in the control room. _"They are good fighters, but I'm not sure what their intentions are just yet, so I'm gonna have to keep an eye on them for a while."_ Kimiko deliberated on her choice of letting the brothers joined her squad. "I just hope this doesn't come back to bite me in the ass, because if it does those two are dead." Kimiko announced to the empty room and pounded her fist into a board panel, breaking several of the glass buttons.

"Ok, so this is your room." Razor told Li as he pointed to room at the end of a corridor that branched off from the kitchen. "Tomorrow is sure to be a weird day for you so try to get some sleep dude." Razor patted Li on the back and walked off humming with his hands behind his head.

Li took a deep breath and opened the door to his room. He was shocked to see Blaze standing there, "Hey Blaze what are you..." Li started to speak but stopped as the hot redheaded leaned in very close and reached around him to push in a lock code on the door. _"This is gonna be really good or really bad." _Li thought to himself as he looked into her hazel eyes. "I gwwuaaah!" Li groaned in pain as Blaze delivered a hard punch to his gut, grabbed his hair and rammed the back of his head into the door, slightly denting it. "What the fu.." Li was silenced as Blaze's lips touched his and for a few seconds they shared a kiss.

As she let him go she threw him on his bed. "My name is Jinjer. If you tell anyone what happened here…I'll kill you! Bye." The girl said as she began to blush and ran out of the room.

Li collapsed on his bed, _"What the fuck have I gotten us into?"_ He ran his hand through his hair and sighed.

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

* * *

** Voice Cast**

Eric Vale **Li Ukami**

Matt Charles **Daisuke Takamori - Submitted by: Lightning Assassin Phoenix**

Laura Bailey **Kimiko Slash** **- Kimberly S.J.**

Will Friedle **Zacheron (Zach) Schubalts - Jonathan Z.G.**

George Grant **Rally (Razor) Fuuzaro - Submitted by: Truth of the Chosen**

Cristina Vee **Rana Takeba - Submitted by: lordoftheRoses**

Luci Christian **Jinjer (Blaze) Williams - Tabitha P.**

Jessica DiCicco **Misa Yukari - Submitted by: Ambercatlucky2**

Johnny Yong Bosch **Tyson (Remmy) Remington - Submitted by: Barrett M107**

* * *

**~Preview~**

**Li: Tomorrow can't be any worse than today. Oh, Hi Jinjer.**

**Blaze: *whispers in his ear* If you tell anyone what happened, you'll regret it.**

**Li: *Swallows hard* Got it.**

**Kimiko: So, what are you two talking about?**

**Blaze: Nothing, *grabs Li's hand and squeezes hard* right Li?**

**Li: Ow, yea! Next time on ZoidsX.: The Battle For Planet Zi Chapter Two.: ~Just the Beginning~**

**Razor: Dude that looks so painful! *laughing***

**Li: *wincing in pain* That's because it is!**


	4. Chapter 2

**ZoidsX.: The Battle For Planet Zi**

**Hi there friends and fans, I'm so sorry it took so long for me to update, well any way the next chapter read and review please! And pm me any questions and ALL Char sheets(in my bio if you want to submit), so enjoy. XD  
**

* * *

**Chapter 2.: ~Just The Beginning~**

***Slasher's Base***

"Daisuke!" Li screamed in a cold sweat as he awoke from a nightmare. He breathed heavily as he tried to figure out where he was. He climbed out of his bed and staggered to the window. The blue sand confused him at first; making him think he was at sea, until clouds of dust began to from. The cold desert winds seemed to calm him as he looked up at the twin moons, as he stood there he began to remember what happened and where he was. _"Oh, No! I have to find Daisuke."_ Li thought as he ran to the door. As he reached for the key pad he froze when he heard voices from the other side.

* * *

***Other side of the door***

"What do you think he's doing in there?" Misa asked as she leaned against the steel door, attempting to listen for any sounds from their new team mate.

"Get away from there!" Kimiko barked.

"Come on Kimiko, no one's gonna get hurt. Whoa…uugghhh!" Misa said as the door slid open and she fell on top of the young man who opened it.

Li and Misa both groaned in pain. "What was that you were saying?" Kimiko said as she laughed at the pair.

"Shut up Kimmii!" Misa yelled as her face began to turn red. "Oh" she almost whispered as she looked down at the deffined abs of the boy she had fallen on "I'm so sorry." She finally said as their eyes met.

"It's ok. Uh, you can get off me now." Li said in a tone appropriate for the awkwardness of the situation, but he really didn't want her to move, at least not yet. He wanted her to stay there a bit longer and feel her against him.

"Yeah." Kimiko replied as she helped Misa off of the boy in his boxers. As they stood up the girls couldn't help staring at the young Pilot's chest and the deep scars there.

"Uh…" Li froze and just studied the two girls at his door. He noticed that they were both in their pajamas; Kimiko wore dark purple bottoms with a matching tank top and Misa had on a pair that was tiger stripped with matching slippers. He quickly turned his gaze to the floor, to try to stop himself from undressing them with his eyes and getting hit again by Sister Slash.

"Are you alright?" Kimiko asked, snapping Li out of his haze.

"We were in the kitchen talking when we heard you scream." Misa added.

"Oh, yea, that. I uh…" Li rubbed the back of his head as he tried to think of anything to tell them but the truth.

"You had a nightmare right?" Misa said placing her hand on Li's arm. "We all have them every now and then, it's ok, just don't let them get to you."

"It was about your brother right?" Kimiko said as she leaned against a wall and seem to be looking straight through Li, her cold gaze made him even tenser.

"Yeah." The teen spoke in an almost defeated tone. "Can you take me to him?"

"Sure" replied the girl in stripes, who look like she was doing what Li was trying to keep himself from doing.

"But put some pants on first." Kimiko told the barely naked boy, before she thumped Misa on the forehead.

"Oh, right!" Li said half shocked and ran back into his room.

"That guy's weird" Kimiko stated after the door had closed.

"B-But I think he's cute Kimmii." Misa sighed as she rubbed her forehead.

"That doesn't change anything." The girl in the purple jammys retorted as the heavy metal door opened and Li exited in a pair of black cargo shorts. "Uh, um... we should... let's go." she said as she tried to ignore that his fly was down, not wanting to say anything and she prayed that Misa didn't look.

As they walked through the kitchen Li noticed how large it was and the cool tech in it, as he walked past one of the huge refrigerators he caught his own reflection and froze.

The girls noticed Li had stopped in front of one of their many fridges, "Come on, its 2:am we'll have breakfast later!" Misa said as she giggled and pulled him away from his steel reflection and clung to him as they walked back to me Kimiko on the other side of the kitchen, "what?!" Misa replied to the scolding expression on the face of her best friend.

"Nothing, just come on." Kimiko sighed as she pushed a button for the elevator just outside the kitchen.

The elevator doors opened just as Li and Misa got to them, "let go!" Li said for a third time as they entered the metal box, still trying to get away from the girl who was a pair of ears and a tail away from being tiger. "_And I thought that redhead chick was bad." _He thought to himself as he tried to focus on the state of his younger brother.

As the doors to the elevator closed to the elevator a figure stepped from the shadows of the hallway. "Why do they have to make so much fucking noise at 2 in the damn morning?" Tyson said to the pile of wood in his room as the steel door closed behind him.

* * *

The doors to the elevator opened on a deserted floor of the base. The hall was nearly covered in dust and webs. 'It would be on the weirdest floor in the whole damn base!' Li screamed in his head as they walked down the corridor.

They stopped at a door marked EX-ROOM2. "He's inside." Misa said as she opened the door.

"Thank you" Li whispered as he entered. He stopped and turned to face the two girls, "could guys give me a minute?"

"Sure, take your time." Kimiko said as she dragged off the cat girl who had grabbed Li's arms. "Stop it Misa, we don't have time for this shit!

The two girls walked off as the door to the room slid closed. Li walked over to the bed where his brother lay covered in gauze and hooked up to machines. He pulled a chair and sat at his brother's side, "I'm so sorry this happened Daisuke" He began to tear up. "I should have taken my fight more seriously and I…" the teen was cut off when his brother's hand grabbed his arm.

"I-it's not your fault Fang…" Daisuke strained his voice and tried to sit up. "I was careless and afraid, I wanted to win so I could come help you and..."

"Just take it easy, we can talk about this later! So you concentrate on getting better! Ok?" Li said as he helped his younger brother get situated in his bed.

"Sure" Daisuke coughed as he tried not to laugh at his older brother, who had went to open the window facing the bed. "But I have to tell you something, it might be important."

* * *

**~Several Hours later~**

***Kitchen***

"Hey! Where is Li?" The fiery red head asked as she sat down at the large breakfast table in the huge kitchen.

"He's in the infirmary with his brother" Misa answered as she bit into a biscuit. "Me and Kimiko took him there last night." Misa said as she smiled with a mouth.

"Oh, Daisuke? Is he ok?" Zach said from his seat next to Kimiko.

"He'll be fine" Tyson replied as he grabbed a handful of bacon, "He and his Zoid are strong, took out Misa with almost no problem." He laughed as he began to sip orange juice from a wooden cup he made.

"Hey!" Misa stood up and slammed her hands on the table "I didn't see you doing anything Tyson! You rarely fight!" Misa yelled in frustration and stormed out.

"Misa…" Blaze started try and stop her.

"Let her go Jin." Kimiko said and motioned for her to come back to the table.

"Hey where is Rana?" Zach ask as he looked around for his silver haired friend.

"She must have slipped away during the commotion; I guess she found out about her donuts." Rally smirked as he pointed to the elevator and went back to his breakfast.

* * *

***Hangar***

After they finished talking Li and Daisuke made their way to the Hangar to check on their Zoids. When they reached their partners Daisuke was very shocked to see that the only damage to Frost was the craters in his armor left by the ZaberFang's Tri-Barreled Shock Cannon and that lucky shot to the cockpit that knocked him unconscious.

"I'm gonna get her back for that!" Daisuke said as he walked to Frost and rubbed his armor. "I'm so sorry Frost." The teen said as he wiped tears from his eyes.

"It's gonna be ok bro." Li said as he placed his hands on Daisuke's shoulder as their Ligers both roared as if agreeing with him.

"I FOUND YOU! You donut thieves!" The silver haired beauty roared as she ran toward her targets.

"Oh SSSSSSHHHHHHHIIIIIIITTTT! Run!" They both said as they ran around the hanger from their sexy would be attacker.

She chased them around the hanger for several minutes. A while later, she caught them in a corner and proceeded to beat them until she was satisfied. "You owe me you little shits, and you are gonna pay me for every donut!" She said as she stomped on Li's right arm.

"Argh" Li groaned in pain. "I didn't even eat any of your donuts you psycho bitch!"

"OK, you may go, but he and I have things to discuss." Rana said as she pointed to Daisuke.

"I can't let you do that." The shirtless teen said as he struggled to his feet and took a protective stance over his brother.

"As you wish" The silver haired woman replied as she studied the boy. "I will not be stopped!" Rana roared as she went for her targets.

* * *

***Back in the Kitchen***

Everyone was silent as Rana walked back into the kitchen dragging the two bruised and beaten brothers behind her. "Hahahaha" Razor began to laugh and almost fell out of his seat at the table. "So did you have fun?" he said sarcastically as he held his sides.

"You may have gone overboard Ra." Tyson said as he drank from his cup.

"Whatever." She replied as she sat beside him and went back to her breakfast. "They got nothing less than they deserved, I actually had to put effort into my attacks. The little bastards." Rana barked

After everyone had eaten, the brothers after they regained consciousness, the group divided to different parts of the base. Kimiko, Rana, and Tyson went to the large Command Center while everyone else went to the Hangar to assist with the repairs.

* * *

***Command Center***

Kimiko walked over to the large video screen on the main wall, she was locked in a conversation with the shadowy male figure on the screen. Rana and Tyson sat uneasily at a large conference table in the middle of the room, listening to their leader's conversation with the dark figure. "Fine, we will need at least two weeks to get our Zoids back in battle ready condition. Until then the Slashers can't and won't take on any jobs." Kimiko told the man on the screen.

"Are you sure? We can give you twice your usual fee if that is…" The man on the screen was cut off before completing his offer.

"It has nothing to do with money!" Kimiko yelled at the screen. "This conversation is over." She said as she stormed out of the door.

"Hmmp, that went well." Rana smirked as she followed the steamed Kimiko out of the steel door of the Command center.

"Congratulations" Tyson said to the dark figure as he turned off the video feed, "you just pissed off sister slash."

* * *

***Hangar***

Meanwhile the other group made their way to the Hanger. When they got there Zach explained to everyone the extensive damage to the Zoids and the time needed to repair them. "So do you guys get it? The youngest member of the group asked as he climbed into one of the Slashers' Gustavs. "OK, good" he said as everyone nodded in agreement, "We're headed to Roark for supplies. It'll be a good experience for you and your brother to see a big city and a chance to have some fun." He said to Daisuke with a wide grin.

"Yea, that would be good to get some air and look around. Besides I really want to help Frost." The red haired teen said trying to hold back tears as he stepped into the Gustav after Misa who had been strangely quiet.

* * *

***Desert***

After several moments of trekking through the desert the group in the transport Zoid is met by Razor and Rana. "Hey guys" Razor shouted over the video communicator, "why did you guys leave without any escort, it's dangerous out here!" He said as his and Rana's Zoids caught up and took defensive positions.

"Wait!" Misa exclaimed when she realized that Li wasn't with the group and grew angry when she noticed the neither was the redhead slut. "We have to go back! I can't leave him alone with her!" Misa said as she attempted to get control of the Gustav and go stop Blaze from getting any closer to Li.

"We can't go back now!" Daisuke and Zach yelled at her as they attempted to tear her from the wheel.

* * *

***Back at Slashers' Base***

While the others were boarding the Gustav to go into town, Blaze had managed to drag Li back to his room to get some alone time. "Finally" the red haired beauty sighed as the dull metal door slid shut behind her. "Hey don't go to sleep!" she yelled at the half naked boy who had managed to lay down and turn his back to her as she was putting her hair in a fiery ponytail.

"What is it?" the teen asked as he turned over and froze as he laid eyes on her. He could only ogle and drool as she began to remove her camouflage tank top and straddled him.

"Close your mouth handsome" she said jokingly as she noticed his wide eyed gaze. She enjoyed the way he looked at her, with a mix of lustful longing, inquiry, and a bit of fear that she found cute for some reason. "Do you remember what you said to me yesterday?" Blaze asked him as she slowly ran her finger across his abs.

"Uh…umm…not really." Li couldn't help but scratch his head. He smiled uneasily and tried to laugh it off and not to stare at her soft and perky breast as she leaned forward. As she got even closer he leaned forward as if to speak, but was silenced as their lips collided and filled the blandly painted room with the echoed chorus of their mild pleasure, a kiss more meaningful and less aggressive than their first the night before. "What now?" Li asked excitedly, hoping it was another kiss leaned forward once again.

"I guess I'll just have to refresh your memory another way." She said as a mischievous smile broke out across her face.

"Wait! Wh…ggggyyyyyyyaaaahaaaaaaaahhhh!" Li howled in pain as Blaze, who had been softly caressing him, clawed down his chest and stopping right before she reached his zipper. He tried to regain his composure and noticed that Blaze was slightly bouncing and to keep from staring at her tits he chose to look into her hazel green eyes. He winced again and again groaned in pain as she clawed at his already scared upper body.

**TO BE CONTINUED...**

* * *

**Voice Cast**

Eric Vale **Li Ukami**

Matt Charles **Daisuke Takamori - Submitted by: Lightning Assassin Phoenix**

Laura Bailey **Kimiko Slash** **- Kimberly S.J.**

Will Friedle **Zacheron (Zach) Schubalts - Jonathan Z.G.**

George Grant **Rally (Razor) Fuuzaro - Submitted by: Truth of the Chosen**

Cristina Vee **Rana Takeba - Submitted by: lordoftheRoses**

Luci Christian **Jinjer (Blaze) Williams - Tabitha P.**

Jessica DiCicco **Misa Yukari - Submitted by: Ambercatlucky2**

Johnny Yong Bosch **Tyson (Remmy) Remington - Submitted by: Barrett M107**

* * *

**~Preview~**

**Li: *breathing heavily and sweating* Oh GOD!**

**Blaze: What? Did I hurt you?**

**Li: That's all you've been doing besides trying to suffocate me with your boobs.**

**Blaze: At least I have a bra on, or you would be dead! Now be quiet or this is gonna be more painful than pleasurable. *grabs a handful of Li's hair.**

**Li: "aw fuck!" aarhgh! That hurts! Next Time on ZoidsX.: The Battle For Planet Zi Chapter 3 ~I Remember~**

**Tyson: Are you ok in there dude?**

**Li: yea, perfectly fine. *guaaaaahh!***


End file.
